And Then There Was One
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Ficlet] Evil men and seducers shall wax worse and worse, deceiving, and being deceived. Based around Raw 79. A fic from Vince's POV about his children's


**Title:** And Then There Was One   
**Author:** Tempest  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone recognizable from the **WWFE**. They are owned by themsevles and Vince McMahon   
*denotes thought*  
//denotes lyrics  
Lessons Learned - Limp Bizkit 

* * * * * * * * * *

_//This pain in my stomach wont go away. I assume this is punishment from all the mistakes I've made.// _

I started towards the ring with rage fueling me. *What are you doing, Vince? You can't take them all on.* I thought bitterly and backed up the ramp. I didn't want him to think that I feared him, but I was scared. I couldn't believe what was happening right before my eyes. My son had double-crossed me. What would this mean for the future of the WWF? What would this mean for my future? Where would this lead me. Six of my superstars had joined the new ECW. SIX. Why? Didn't I pay them more than God should allow? Weren't they treated fairly well? But that wasn't the end of my embarassment. No, that was only the begginning. 

_//In a world where my actions speak louder than words. In a world where my actions speak louder than words I know more people than ever before. One lesson I've learned from it all...// _

Shane's eyes lit up. He knew he had me. He knew that I wasn't going to say anything. I was running scared now and he could sense it. 

"Oh, but dad," Shane said calmly into the microphone, his men standing behind jeering at me. 

They wanted me to do something. They were ready to do jump on me, but I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Shane had already set up the Undertaker, he wasn't about to get me. My mouth had suddenly became dry. What was he going to hit me with next? Oh, I know. Linda is going to come walking out next. 

"Let me introduce you to the new owner of ECW. You know this person very well." Shane said with a smirk. "It's my sister Stephanie McMahon." 

_//Fortune and fame are disguised as your friend cause I'm lonlier now than I've ever been....//_

I turned around as my daughter walked down the ramp. Her eyes glowed with a new kind of spark. She looked at me and gave me a smile that said, "Let the games begin." My precious little girl, my princess, corrupted by her two-faced brother. I turned back to Shane truly speechless now. I never expected this from her. She's daddy's little girl. She's suppose to be by my side always. *You turned her into a conniving bitch, Vince. Once she was good* He thought sadly. There was no one on his side. All he had left was a scared WWF superstar that used his power to keep from fighting, and Kurt Angle - the dork. 

_//And to everyone who takes the time read my lyrics I would to say that my life is seen through by my eyes only..//_

I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat as Shane raised Stephanie's arm in triumph. I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do then I stormed back up the ramp not bothering to look back at my children. They had double-crossed me. What nerve!*They learned everything from you, Vince.* He had just talked to Stephanie before the show. She had called him and told him she wasn't going to be able to make it. She was coming to tomorrow's show in Birmingham. She had even said she loved him before she hung up. She hadn't even acted like anything had changed. She probably used my money to pay for her new federation. 

_//But I open myself to you so that we can communicate on a level that only human beings like yourself can comprehend...// _

I stormed into the room that had previously been occupied by Steve, Debra, Kurt, and myself. They had conviently made themselves scarce. I slammed the door shut. I had to sit down. I had to think. What was I going to do. *Think, Vince, think.* I hadn't come this far to be beaten by my children. I had made my billions on my own. I hadn't needed them or anyone else. I was a self-made success. I had overcame critcism and disaster. I had gained my dream respect. True, I portrayed myself as a heartless old man, but I had to to make it in this world. I looked in the mirror on the opposite wall. I was suddenly aware of how old I really looked. I looked like an old man who had just fought his last battle and lost. I picked up the badge off the table that Kurt bought Steve and me earlier. I flung it had the mirror. It shattered the mirror leaving a kaleidoscope of his old broken image. 

_//We are a breed apart from the rest of the cold world. We get it. We are real. //_

He held his head in his head. He wanted to cry, but his pride wouldn't let him.They had started out as four. Then, the number decreased to three. Finally there were two, then there was one. A family torn apart by money and power. Suddenly, he smiled. They had won the battle, but there was a still a war going on. And he would win that war. *That's right my children.* He always came out on top. He was smarter, stronger, and more dedicated. He wasn't going to let his dream be ruined by his ungrateful children. He had a lot in store for them. He walked out of the room. He whistled a little tune as he walked to his limo. 

"Evil men and seducers shall wax worse and worse, deceiving, and being deceived." Vince said aloud quoting a passage from the bible. 

_//Your vision is all that matters. Let nothing get in your way.// _


End file.
